Level 60 healing equipment (priest)
Intro Assuming that you're a healing priest, with no interest in dealing damage, this page has every piece of gear you're likely to want or come across. They show all gear that can be obtained once you start raiding (i.e. ZG and above). There are a few non-raid items included where they are really worth getting. If you do have an interest in dealing damage (as well as healing), wow.telenet.be also has an extensive listing of all gear you can find and use from the 20-man and up instances (from Zul'Gurub up to Naxxramas atm). Gear is listed per instance and per type. The types are: Sets (Prophecy, Confessor, Transcendence, Oracle, Faith, ...), Healing, Damage, Resistance (per school) and Various (regen gear, crit gear, etc.). *NOTE If you are looking for BC priest Healing gear please go to BC Priest Healing Equipment Head *Zulian Headdress http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53620 (ZG - Aspects, 5%) *Circlet of Prophecy http://www.thottbot.com/?i=37373 (MC - Garr, 20%) *Crystal Adorned Crown http://www.thottbot.com/?i=40398 (Azuregos, 15%) *Dustwind Turban http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52658 (AQ20 - Moam, 8%) *Halo of Transcendence http://www.thottbot.com/?i=26965 (Onyxia, 25%) *Don Rigoberto's Lost Hat http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53387 (AQ40 - Ouro, 25%) *Circlet of Faith http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53788 (Naxxramas) Neck *Wavefront Necklace http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=20685 (Lord Skwol, 26%) *The All-Seeing Eye of Zuldazar http://www.thottbot.com/?i=51917 (Exalted with Zandalarian Tribe) *Jin'do's Evil Eye http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=19885 (ZG - Jin'do, 8%) *Amulet of the Shifting Sands http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21507 (AQ20 - Quest reward from Ossirian, 100%) *Pendant of the Fallen Dragon http://www.thottbot.com/?i=40742 (BWL - Vaelastrasz, 18%) *Angelista's Charm http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52757 (AQ40 - Bug Family, 14%) *Drake Tooth Necklace http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21531 (Quest reward from AQ Gate Chain) *Necklace of Necropsy http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53914 (Naxxramas - Heigan, 23%) *Pendant of Forgotten Names http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53885 (Naxxramas - Maexxna,31%) *Amulet of the Fallen God http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53394 (AQ40 - Quest reward from C'Thun, 100%) Shoulders *Mantle of Prophecy http://www.thottbot.com/?i=27135 (MC - Sulfuron, 20%) *Zandalar Confessor's Mantle http://www.thottbot.com/?i=51581 (ZG - Quest reward from Aspects, 2%; Jin'do & Bloodlord, 10% - Must be Revered) *Ternary Mantle http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52849 (AQ40 - Bug Family, 12%) *Pauldrons of Transcendence http://www.thottbot.com/?i=38295 (BWL - Chromaggus, 18%) *Shoulderpads of Faith http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53785 {Naxxramas) Back *Hakkari Loa Cloak http://www.thottbot.com/?i=51190 (ZG - Bloodlord, 9%) *Cloak of the Savior http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52768 (AQ20 - Moam, 17%) *Hide of the Wild http://www.thottbot.com/?i=36157 (Leatherworking) *Shroud of Infinite Wisdom http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52584 (Revered with Cenarion Circle) *Drape of Benediction http://www.thottbot.com/?i=40019 (Azuregos, 5%) *Shroud of Pure Thought http://www.thottbot.com/?i=45971 (BWL - Flamegor, 26%) *Cloak of Suturing http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53894 (Naxxramas - Patchwerk, 40%) *Cloak of Clarity http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53384 (AQ40 - C'thun, 31%) Chest *Robes of Prophecy http://www.thottbot.com/?i=27456 (MC - Golemagg, 16%) *Truefaith Vestments http://www.thottbot.com/?i=24750 (Tailor made - these are BoP) *Robes of Transcendence http://www.thottbot.com/?i=38296 (BWL - Nefarion, 14%) *Robes of the Guardian Saint http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52759 (AQ40 - Fankriss, 11%) *Robe of Faith http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53786 (Naxxramas) Wrist *Bracers of Qiraji Command http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52596 (AQ20 - Rajaxx, 16%) *Bracers of Hope http://thotbott.com/?i=53475 (AD Epic Quest reward) *Zandalar Confessor's Wraps http://thotbott.com/?i=51577 (ZG - Quest reward from Aspects, 5% - Must be Friendly) *Vambraces of Prophecy http://thotbott.com/?i=26619 (MC - Trash Mobs, 0.16%) *Bindings of Transcendence http://thotbott.com/?i=27593 (BWL - Razorgore, 20%) *Bracelets of Royal Redemption http://thotbott.com/?i=52945 (AQ40 - Twin Emporers, 12%) *Bindings of Faith http://thotbott.com/?i=53789 (Naxxramas) Gloves *Gloves of Prophecy http://www.thottbot.com/?i=27493 (MC - Gehannas, 12%) *Gloves of Dark Wisdom http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52767 (AQ20 - Ossirian, 11%) *Gloves of Rapid Evolution http://www.thottbot.com/?i=40751 (BWL - Razorgore, 20%) *Handguards of Transcendence http://www.thottbot.com/?i=27328 (BWL - Three Drakes, 6%) *Gloves of the Messiah http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52782 (AQ40 - Huhuran, 11%) *Gloves of Faith http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53792 (Naxxramas) Waist *Girdle of Prophecy http://www.thottbot.com/?i=27056 (MC - Trash mobs) *Belt of Transcendence http://www.thottbot.com/?i=27861 (BWL - Vaelastrasz) *Belt of Faith http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53791 (Naxxramas) *Grasp of the Old God http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53389 (AQ40 - C'Thun, 10%) Legs *Ritualistic Legguards http://www.thottbot.com/?i=51552 (ZG - Thekal, 12%) *Manastorm Leggings http://www.thottbot.com/?i=37337 (MC - Flamewalker Bosses, 2%) *Pants of Prophecy http://www.thottbot.com/?i=36486 (MC - Magmadar, 15%) *Leggings of Transcendence http://www.thottbot.com/?i=37699 (MC - Ragnaros, 15%) *Empowered Leggings http://www.thottbot.com/?i=40809 (BWL - Chromaggus, 15%) *Leggings of Faith http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53787 (Naxxramas) Feet *Treads of the Wandering Nomad http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52965 (AQ20 - Minibosses before Rajaxx, 5%) *Boots of Prophecy http://www.thottbot.com/?i=27038 (MC - Lucifron & Shazzrah, 12%) *Boots of Pure Thought http://www.thottbot.com/?i=40805 (BWL - Trash Mobs, 1%) *Mendicant's Slippers http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52216 (Taerar, 18%) *Boots of Transcendence http://www.thottbot.com/?i=27394 (BWL - Broodlord, 14%) *Shimmering Geta http://www.thottbot.com/?i=49049 (BWL - Chromaggus, 13%) *Sandals of Faith http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53790 (Naxxramas) Rings *Primalist's Band http://www.thottbot.com/?i=51420 (ZG - Jeklik, 5%) *Primalist's Seal http://www.thottbot.com/?i=51330 (ZG - Bloodlord, 6%) NB. These are only worth getting if you get both, because of the set bonus. *Ring of Entropy http://www.thottbot.com/?i=36140 (Kazzak, 13%) *Seal of the Archmagus http://www.thottbot.com/?i=27567 (MC - Baron Geddon, 14%) *Cauterizing Band http://www.thottbot.com/?i=40414 (MC - Majordomo, 16%) *Dragonslayer's Signet http://www.thottbot.com/?i=36041 (Quest Reward from Onyxia, 100%) *Band of Sulfuras http://www.thottbot.com/?i=40476 (MC - Ragnaros, 18%) *Ring of the Martyr http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52740 (AQ40 - Huhuran, 22%) *Pure Elementium Band http://www.thottbot.com/?i=51913 (BWL - Nefarian, 15%) *Band of Unanswered Prayers http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53730 (Naxxramas - Anub'Rekhan, 17%) *Ring of Spiritual Fervor http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23037 (Naxxramas - Loatheb, 8%) *Ring of Faith (Naxxramas) Trinkets *Zandalarian Hero Charmhttp://www.thottbot.com/?i=51326 (ZG - Quest Reward from Hakkar, 100%) *Hibernation Crystal http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52215 (Ysondre, 30%) *Shard of the Scale http://www.thottbot.com/?i=36048 (Onyxia, 3%) *Rejuvenating Gem http://www.thottbot.com/?i=44657 (BWL - Three Drakes, 5%) *Scarab Brooch http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53110 (AQ40 - Viscidus, 20%) Weapon (2H) *Benediction http://www.thottbot.com/?i=37916 (MC - Quest reward from Majordomo, 50%) *Blessed Qiraji Augur Staff http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52896 (AQ40 - Quest Reward from Bug Family, Ouro & Vek'Nilash, 5%) Weapon (1H) *Wushoolay's Poker http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52314 (ZG - Wushoolay, 22%) *Zulian Scepter of Rites http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53630 (ZG - Aspects, 3%) *Jin'do's Hexxer http://www.thottbot.com/?i=51752 (ZG - Jin'do, 4%) *Gavel of Infinite Wisdom http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52575 (Exalted with Cenarion Circle) *Fang of Korialstrasz http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52822 (AQ Scepter Reward) *The Widow's Embrace http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53847 (Naxxramas - Faerlina, 21%) *Scepter of the False Prophet http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53400 (AQ40 - C'thun, 5%) Offhand *Lei of the Lifegiver http://www.thottbot.com/?i=40571 (Alterac Valley) *Arlokk's Hoodoo Stick http://www.thottbot.com/?i=51770 (ZG - Arlokk, 9%) *Sartura's Might http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52891 (AQ40 - Satura, 5%) *Digested Hand of Power http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53900 (Naxxramas - Gluth, 15%) *Noth's Frigid Heart http://www.thottbot.com/?i=53781 (Naxxramas - Noth, 11%) Category:World of Warcraft equipable items Category:Gear guides